Jack of the Void
by Yokai-Kitsune-Kyuubi
Summary: PLEASE READ THE REVISED VERSION! YAY! IT'S NOT GOING TO DIE!
1. Prelude: Meet Jack Russel

_Jack of the Void_

* * *

The Prelude

_It was a sunny day in the Radiata kingdom, the birds were singing and the people were going about their day, which was especially true for a certain young man named Jack Russell. . . _

Walking down the path of the Beast Pit, I opened my shared apartment door and sighed in relief as I saw the mail on the floor inside the door. Grabbing the mail, I looked through the few letters and grabbed one of them, putting the others on my desk and started opening it while I sat on my bed. The letter was from my sister that stayed in Tria Village.

_Dear Jack, _

_How are things in Radiata? I hope you're having fun and making friends in the guild you joined! -_

I snorted when he read that and thought, 'Iris and Lily are just like annoying sisters, Alba is okay, Eon and I love our pets so we come to an agreement, Flau and Rynka are great friends. . . The rest just know me as a damn good assassin. Hah, the Vancoor aren't too bad though. . . shaking my head I started reading again. -

_I am so sorry I missed your sixteenth birthday! Taking care of the house and farm is hard work. Well I'm sorry to cut this letter short but Sunset has another cut so I need to find the bandages_, _I hope to see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Adele_

_PS, Sunset told me after I treated him that the knight trials are being held soon. You should try out. . .just like your father did._

I was surprised; Adele didn't usually talk about dad. She must really want me to become a knight . . . well, I'm a 'high-ranking' member of the Bandit Guild and in the guild I AM considered what you would call a 'high rank'. The Bandit Guild just has a leader and a few under his command, other than that there really wasn't a 'rank' in the guild, everyone was in their own group. Shrugging it off I thought of the knight selection trials. I knew it was very uncommon for a member of the bandit guild to try out, that was a theater Vancoor thing. 'I don't think a professional assassin would be to welcome,' I though chuckling.

I've told her in my return letters very vauge things about my -now two year- stay in Radiata. I've said I had joined a guild, trained very hard, made a few friends, and asked about the village. At first she was very mad about my short letters but I sent her another letter saying my guild keeps me on a very tight schedual, not allowing me to write much. She didn't buy it at first but eventually she accepted it and sent me a letter about 2-4 times a month, keeping me posted and still under her 'watchful eye'. Shifting to a more comfortable position I moved my sword so it would stop digging into my leg.

I was in my usual outfit: a tight black T-shirt, some baggy leather pants that went down to my padded iron tipped shoes, a black cloth belt that wrapped around my waist twice and, I had put on my gray cloth gloves which were perfect for pickpocketing and fighting. I had my light brown hair in a very short pony tail. It kept my hair out of my eyes but for some reason women outside of the guild love it. I am well built from the training I started two years ago, when I came to Radiata and joined the bandit guild when I was fourteen. I also had my sword strapped to my belt, ready to kill my target. I kept many of the same T-shirts and leather pants because they would get destroyed or dirty and I couldn't just go around nude in the mean time.

I sighed again and got up putting the letter in a bin where I kept Adele's other letters. I smiled when I saw how big the stack was. Turning sharply, I heard a knock at the door and put a hand on my sword. I looked out of the hidden eye hole and gaped when I saw my sister followed by Flau. Quickly opening the door I was nearly plowed down when Adele hugged me.

"Jack! It's so good to see you! My word, you have gotten bigger! What have you been doing these two years? You're so strong! Have you been living here with Flau?" I was momentarily surprised when my sister said my roommate's name like they were good friends but then again, I knew they both weren't into guys . . . I blanched at my thoughts. Shaking my 'almost-discovery' I managed to sit her down in a chair awaiting for my answers while Flau crashed on the old couch.

Smiling at Adele, I grabbed the stack of her letters and sat on my bed. "It's good to see you too, Adele, but how did you know I was here? I mean, Flau knew I was returning from a mission but where did you two meet? And let me guess: you two hit it off and mated like bunnies . . . " I laughed softly at my analogy and when I saw her blush I sighed. Turning to Flau, who was smartly turning her blushing face away from my gaze I stated, "If she gets hurt in any way, shape, or form, from this I'm gonna put my skills to use by giving my sister your head for Christmas, got it?"

Flau rolled her eyes and said, "She's too cute to hate, you don't have to worry about a thing . . . Besides you know that nobody cares. Hehe, remember when Pinky confessed to you and you yelled, "WHY DO PEOPLE ASSUME I'M GAY JUST BECAUSE I LIKE FLUFFY ANIMALS AND HAVE LONG HAIR?" in the middle of the court on that one holiday when a whole bunch of people was celebrating there?" She was so dead . . . Adele sensing I was going to murder her newfound girlfriend brought my attention to her.

"So Jack, you want to know how I found you right?" when I nodded she continued, "Well, when I sent your letter a week ago I knew you weren't going to take my suggestion to join the knights seriously so I grabbed some stuff and came here thinking 'I have a few days to find him, the village won't need me.' Then I was walking toward that warrior guild thinking you would join a place like that. I saw Flau sitting on the bridge and asked if she knew where the Warrior guild was so I could find you. Well, let's just say we got to know each other and she told me she roomed with you. I was shocked you kept her from me and erm... she forgot you were on a mission and, waiting, we had the room to our selves and we-"

I stopped her, blushing a little from the implications, and stood yelling in shock, "I do NOT want the details"Inwardly, I was laughing, 'But I know a certain receptionist who would.' I thought. Continuing I said, "Just make yourself comfy, you can have my bed if you're staying...on second thought never mind I need a good night's rest if I'm going to do the test and that couch should be burned. You get to bunk with Flau, but please, keep the noise to a minimum." I smirked when the two lovers blushed a deep red. She sighed and grabbed her bag which, ironically, I had just noticed, was leaning against the chair. I couldn't really see it so when she turning around with dad's sword I was shocked.

She was very careful about what she was trying to say so I looked at her confused to why she had brought it. "Jack, you know the history of our father. He was a great man. He lead men with this sword at his side...but I know that you aren't our father. You have your own destiny, your own fate, but I feel it is my duty to give this to you and show you the way, to the path of greatness. You were meant to have a huge part in our destiny - everyone's destiny. The trials start tomorrow and it's about noon so you should get some armor...go to the Dead End Armory I saw a good cloak and armor that would fit your needs."

I gave her an earsplitting grin, grabbed Flau off the couch and pulled them into a hug. With my head nuzzled between theirs I whispered, "You two are like the mom's I've never had and have always lead me to the right direction. Thank you so much for this, Adele and Flau, I'll kick everyone's ass and win those trials just you wait!" We all laughed and I patted them on the back before heading down to the suggested armory...

Pulling out my old Iron Edge I grimaced as I realized I needed a new sword too. Cheering at my luck I bought the last Steel Edge and looked at the armor sis wanted me to buy: The Void.

It was a black cloak that had a hood that could completely cover and hide ones face (something like the Organization 13 cloaks in Kingdom Hearts). The breast plate was a thin, durable steel plate that was darkly tinted so it wouldn't shine if I were hiding or needed some flexibility. It had a four peice arm guard made of the same metal that had leather hooks to keep them on. There was two for my upper arm, which started at my shoulder and two for my lower arm which stopped comfortably over my wrist. The bottoms, like the chest piece, were thin, durable and darkly tinted shin guards that fit over my pants and jutted over my shoe slightly, but as stated before, still very flexible(Like Anko's shin guards). There was also gloves which was basically fingerless cloth gloves that had the darkly tinted metal covering the top of my hand (Think of Kakashi's gloves except the metal covers the whole top of the hand.

'She has good taste,' I thought. Chuckling I paid for the items and sold my old blade. After Lumbar had showed me how to put it on I looked the armor over in a mirror. Satisfied with my sister and her girlfriends suggestion I thanked the man kindly and walked back up to the loft.

Pausing about halfway there I realized I forgot to turn in my application for the trials. Running the rest of the way I plowed Adele down (we fell on the couch, her on the bottom and me squeezing her waist while my head nuzzled her bosom.) and thanked her profusely before I grabbed the form on my desk and started running to the castle.

I'm in great shape so when I sprinted quietly to the castle I was barely winded. I turned to the guards and asked, "Where do I turn in my knight application?". The guard led the way around to the side of the castle and through some side doors.

He said, "Turn it in to the man at the far side of the room behind the desk." I nodded and went up to the man.

He was a short man with a bad attitude. "What do you want?" he barked at me.

I kept my cool and replied smoothly as if he wasn't being rude, "I need to turn in my application for the knight selection trials, I just came back from a long mission and didn't have time to fill it out before hand." The man just gave me a quick glance held out his hand and said in a less aggravated voice, "You just made it, the deadline is in a few minutes." I glanced at the deadline and then the clock and laughed inwardly when I saw I was actually an hour late. They must have needed another person to make the matches even.

Thanking him I walked around town and entered Theater Vancoor. Saying a quick 'Hey' to Thanos, I had to know, "So Mr. Gossip-Queen, do you know who's in the selection trials?" at first he didn't recognize me but when I called him my nickname hey scowled then shook his head starting to chuckle.

"Well I heard Star and Paul were in it, along with a few other no-names, but the interesting thing is "Lady Ridley Silverlake" has been rumored that she is going to dominate the whole selection..." Slipping into heavy gossip mode he asked intrigued, "Why the hell do you want to know about it?"

I grinned cheekily, "I'm a no-name to you? Oh I feel so hurt." Thanos' eyes widened slightly in realization and started laughing shaking his head and muttering something that sounded like 'dumb-ass country boy.' Pouting when he had finished I said, "Silverlake, Shriveled grape, I'm going to dominate these stupid matches or I won't bet 10 thousand dalgos that my sister and Flau are getting it on in my apartment right now."

A perverted blush adorned his face and he wrote a note on his desk 'Out - be back in an hour or so.' I chuckled again when he started pushing me down the street towards my apartment...

15 minutes later, 2:30ish

It took a good 15-20 minutes to get to my apartment since Thanos wasn't as fast as me but we made it in good time. With my sensitive hearing I could hear it from the path, several feet from the apartment, they really DID try and work on the noise but it still wasn't enough. Hehe, good thing Thanos couldn't hear it with his less sensitive hearing. I told Thanos to quiet down and we started quietly stepping towards the door. Picking the locks I let Thanos peek in and I could tell I had won my 10K dalgos. Snickering quietly I loudly slammed the door open and yelled, "I'm home!"

Well, I won but I don't ever think I'll get my sisters cup size out of my head...

Sporting some new bruises we made our way to Theater Vancoor, I was 10K dalgos richer and Thanos was a cross between angry and horny.

When he started heading for the door I patted him on the back and kept going, past the bridge, through Olacian and then Vareth to the beast pit. It took an hour but it was worth it...the girls probably needed to cool off.

Knocking softly, I entered a few seconds later to see that Flau and Adele were passed out under the covers of their bed. I glanced at the clock and smiled when I saw it was almost 4PM so I shook them and told them, "If we go now we can get a good seat at the restaurant by Theater Vancoor." I went outside to get some air, they would need a good half an hour to be ready. When we were all ready I walked next to Adele who was in the middle. It took us about 45 minutes to get there which was perfect because we weren't too hungry but the wait would give us time to chat.

At about 7 we grabbed a bottle of wine from Carl's Pub and went to the apartment to catch up and celebrate my birthday that we missed these last weeks. Flau and Adele were passed out but I just cleaned up and changed out of my armor, just leaving on my pants and boxers. I didn't see Eon the whole day today so I would have to get Keaton tomorrow. Sighing softly, I vaguely remembered the trials started at noon tomorrow before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Authors Note: aww just under 3K, sighs, oh well. eh, I finally posted this...I will work on it during the weekends...which is in a few days so i'd better start breedin' and lining up those plot bunnies!

Jack's birthday was about 2 months ago from this point in the time line. I would guess it would take a week or two for letters from outside of Radiata to get to their destination so Adelle wrote her last two letters about a week or two after Jack's birthday then the second 2 weeks ago from this point. So they were celebrating for Jack's birthday 2 months or so late. I'm making Jack's birthday closer to the trails on purpose...although the reason is just to get Adele and Flau together.

as a side note...I don't expect reviews but please, if you read this I would be overjoyed if you reviewed!!...just no flames please 3


	2. The Kight Selection Trails Part 1

Jack's POV

As the morning light penetrated my eye lids, forcing me out of my sleep, I started tuning into my surroundings. Keeping my eyes shut I heard Adele and Flau's even breathing, along with the steady tic of the clock. I heard very little noise outside, the occasional footsteps or opening and closing of a door, but nothing to suggest we were in any danger.

Opening my eyes and stopping my ritual of checking where any danger was I looked around the room and shrugged my covers off. Putting on my new armor I checked all the straps and edges to make sure it was secure. I had taken it off the previous night so I could sleep comfortably and be energized for the trials that were at noon. Thinking about the trails made me shiver in excitement.

Glancing at the clock it read 6:23 AM. Nodding to myself I made my way out of the apartment, a schedule forming in my head. Heading to Eon's apartment I was set on retrieving Keaton.

Keaton, as his name suggests, is a rare miniature fox breed I had found injured in the Ocho region (have you ever seen that fox thing in Radiata? Picture that but red). While he was scared at first, as I nursed him back to health, he warmed up to me and didn't leave my side when i tried to let him go, so I trained him (carefully and hesitantly, I didn't want to open his old wounds or cause further injury, but he always knew when I held back. He would give me a quick yip and nipped a finger, wanting to train harder) in the arts of stealth and tracking. I am one of the best trackers in the bandit guild, but compared to Keaton, I am an amateur.

Keaton usually goes with me on tracking, assassination or infiltration missions, easily detecting traps or enemies before I do. Riding on my shoulder we could easily track and "remove" our target. On missions like my last one I don't really need him, so I leave him with Eon. Combat and Assault missions are just to unpredictable for the little guy and we have gotten to attached to each other if one of us died. I would die happy (semi-happy i guess) if I knew Eon was taking care of Keaton...

Upon reaching Eon's apartment I shook aside those unhappy thoughts and rapped somewhat silently on his door, knowing if he were in he could still hear me and complain. Smiling I hear a few yips in the background get closer and my smile widened as Eon opened the door, Keaton nearly tackling me as he landed and held on to my chest. Licking me a few times the small one foot four inch tall fox stood on my right shoulder rest, sort of a platform I had ordered for him. It covered my whole shoulder and formed a flat square eight inches wide, going all the way past my back. It was padded and curved to a shallow bowl-like shape. If I was in the cold or Keaton wanted to sleep i would hook the cloth and cover Keaton, his tail always wrapped around my neck.

Keaton, as usual put his feet on my left shoulder and curled so his head was on the right shoulder pad, his tail curling over my neck. When Keaton had settled I smiled and thanked Eon, handing him a few dalgos as thanks. Eon just shrugged pocketed the dalgos and made a small wave, closing the door. I started walking to Club Vampire, going on the second place on my schedule: Get Keaton a snack for being good.

Throwing a loud "Hey, Dan," to the cook I watched as Keaton started licking my cheek already knowing this routine. Dan grinned and pulled me into the small cooking area and took a small amount of meat he was cooking into a small bowl. I was about to give him the usual dalgos but he said, "It's on the house Jack!" In a lower voice he added, "plus I've heard you're in the knight selection trials, while it's uncommon I wish you the best of luck!"

Nodding solemnly I held the bowl up to my right shoulder, letting Keaton eat as I thought about the trials. When she saw Keaton had finished, Servia gave me a quick hug and grabbed the empty bowl, waving them off I headed back up to my apartment. It was about 7:53 AM by the time I got there and I could smell breakfast being cooked, it smelled to good to be Flau's. Entering I grinned when I realized Adele hadn't met Keaton yet. Calling Keaton softly, they still hadn't heard me enter yet, I let him walk down my outstretched arm and, poised, ready to leap. I quickly let him jump and land silently on my bed and he hid in the pillow. Slamming the door shut, I yelled, "I'm back!"

Adele and Flau turned and separated from whatever they were doing in the kitchen and hugged me before going back to make sure the food doesn't burn. Grinning to myself I held a light smile and led Adele to my side of the one bedroom. She was curious but I sat her on Flau's bed, which was against the other wall, parallel of mine. My grin widened and I put my hands on my hips, whistling a high note. I couldn't help but laugh as her face went from curious to surprised to adoring in three seconds as Keaton landed on my shoulder pad (If you _still _can't figure out what it looks like think of Jak's shoulder plate in Jak and Daxter or Jak 2...if I find a link I'll put it in my profile).

Letting Keaton jump off my shoulder and attack my sister with kisses I went back to the kitchen, supervising Flau. Keaton sat on Adele's shoulder, like he does to me, when I noted as Adele walked in and kissed her girlfriend.

After we had successfully gotten breakfast ready and sat down Adele bombarded me with questions about Keaton. "So where did you get him?"

"I had found him injured in Ocho region and brought him with me during a mission. I nursed him back to health, trained him to use stealth and tracking and have kept him ever since." I started eating the pancakes and drank my milk, trying to replenish the energy I had used. Adele questioned me about everything, the town, my friends, and things I didn't include in the letters.

It was 8:42 AM by the time we finished breakfast and she stopped interrogating me. Putting the last of the dishes away, Keaton jumped from the table and onto my shoulder, I grabbed my packed bag and said I'd be back in an hour or two. Quickly jumping on the rooftop I went to my "training ground". It wasn't really a training ground but it was a big field by the entrance of the Helena Gate, but it didn't matter because it was secluded and provided an excellent river source.

When I reached the gate I just walked the quarter mile it took to get there, my watch reading 9 AM. Spotting the clearing I jogged the rest of the way and dropped my stuff by a tree. I sat down and stretched my legs, back, stood and stretched my arms and shoulders and took out my sword. Precisely I stabbed the target dummy I had set up. Going through combo's from easy to hard I concentrated on the points that I drew on it, the throat, spinal column, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, kidney and the heart.

By the time I finished I was kind of tired, looking at my watch I saw it was almost 11AM. Gathering my stuff and dunking my head in the river I started walking to the gate. Once when I was in the square I jumped onto the roof and headed home. Entering I saw Adele and Flau passed out, they were asleep on the couch; Adele half laying and sitting with Flau's head tucked under the nape of her neck and Keaton curled on Adele's neck, opposite of Flau.

I chuckled softly and called a quiet, "Keaton." but it was in vain, he'd already smelled me a few seconds after I entered. Getting up without disturbing the two (clothed) women, Keaton jumped up on Jack's outstretched hand and climbed quickly to the shoulder pad. I grabbed a spar blanket and kissed Adele and Flau's forehead, a goodbye before the trial. I quickly grabbed my pack and food for Keaton, tying the blanket to the top. Finally, I grabbed my fathers blade and secured that on the backpack.

I had about 40 minutes to get to the castle but I knew I would get there in time. Walking I made my way to the castle, saying a brief hello to my friends in the Bandit or Void guild. In the square I saw Gerald sharpening his blades and grinned evilly as a wicked idea came to mind. I quickly ran into the weapon shop and bought a sharpening stone, as well as a mask that was thin but dark enough to cover from my nose down.

As I walked to the stadium I put on my mask. When I got to the castle I told the guard I was in the trials and he led me inside to the coliseum. I was about 20 minutes early but it looked like I was the last person to come to the waiting room. I quickly glanced at the match-ups and saw I was against Daniel...oh boy, this'll be fun. I would face off the winner of the Star Vs. Paul match, then fight the leader on the other side for champion title. 'Hehe,' I thought to myself, 'piece of cake!'

I sat on the bench against the wall and took out my Steel Edge. Some of the others gave me nervous looks, especially when I took out my sharpening stone and started grinding to sharpen it. Iron Edge was for beginning swordsmen or for those who needed speed than power, but Steel Edge was for master swordsmen. Daniel must have known he was facing me and looked ready to piss his pants. The only girl in the room, I assumed she was Ridley, was a well-built blonde. She sat on the bench, patiently, eye's closed as if asleep but I knew she was just conserving energy. She was muscular but had a lithe form, like a dancer, and looked a bit flexible too. I heard she had a temper and was a little stuck up...her aura confirmed my thoughts.

I turned my sword over and worked on the other side, trying to stop her face from plaguing my already turning dirty thoughts. After a few more minutes of sharpening I felt it was enough and put the stone in my pack. To the amazement of everyone else I picked up the Steel Edge with my right hand, twirled it so I was holding it as a reverse blade and sheathed it quickly. Absent-minded I let Keaton run along the bench and jump in the (very surprised) lap of Ridley and started licking her face. When she felt him on her lap she snapped open beautiful jade eyes. I sighed but the mask made it softer reaching up I started to take off my mask and felt eyes on me, the most interesting pair were Ridleys.

Throwing my mask on my pack I walked over to Ridley and squatted in front of her, calling Keaton to stop his barrage of licking. He whined softly and curled in her lap comfortably. I looked up and said, "I'm so sorry! He usually doesn't act like that to anyone but me so I am as confused as you are...erm, would you mind if he sat there? He'd nip me, the little punk, if I moved him." Sometime during that speech I had stood up and scratched my head sheepishly.

Smiling she said in a soft velvet voice, "Sure, he is very cute! Where did you get him?"

I grinned and sat down next to her, the others on the other side of the room looked terrified of us because they knew they were outclassed. We started talking about Keaton, her asking questions and I would answer, then I asked her some questions.

"So if your father is Lord Jasne how can you bear the Silverlake name?"

She was stroking Keaton and paused for a second before continuing, "My mother was a Silverlake and so I had to inherit the name, since I have Silverlake blood."

Nodding, I asked more questions about her family. She was a little stiff and reluctant to answer at first, but she loosened up, telling stories of her training since she was young and her home life. I could tell she had a hard life, and I sympathized her, if only a little. I told her about my father and was in the middle of a story about Adele and I on the farm when a guard came in and called two people I didn't know the coliseum. A while later they both came back, worse for wear. One near unconsious flopped on the bench and fell asleep.

The guard marched up and called, "Will Jack and Daniel please come to the coliseum?" It was more of a command than anything. Smiling at Ridley I called Keaton, who rushed on my shoulder eager to battle. I waved at her and she smiled, leaning against the wall.

We made our way to the coliseum and met the referee, who gave us the rules. I ignored him after I heard the word "Knock out" and readied my sword, Daniel shakily doing the same and readying his axe.


	3. Lover's Dual

_Recap: "We made our way to the coliseum and met the referee, who gave us the rules. I ignored him after I heard the word "Knock out" and readied my sword, Daniel shakily doing the same and readying his axe."_

Grinning ferally at Daniel I laughed, "Say Danny-Boy, do you think you got the skill to land a hit?" I laughed and without waiting for an answer and charged, yelling, "Well that's too bad!" Keaton had jumped off my shoulder and ran towards Daniel, who's eyes had widened as Keaton jumped on him, bitting his ear. I flipped my sword and hit his side with the butt of the sword.

Whistling Keaton back I watched Daniel stagger out of breath. Just as Daniel recovered Keaton had landed on my shoulder, allowing me to charge. He held up his axe but I dodged it, hitting him in the head with the butt of my sword. He staggered again and I tripped him, cutting the straps holding up his pants.

Comically, he landed on his stomach, pink and white striped boxers showing as his butt stuck up in the air as he landed into the realm of unconsciousness.

I let my crazed battle hungry facade fade and turned to the relaxed easy-goer side I was normally playing. I cracked a small smile.

I could tell the ref, Junzaburo was snickering but he hid it well when I turned towards him. Clearing his throat he announced me the winner but I was already halfway to the exit, intent on talking to Ridley again.

Walking slowly through the hall I found it odd at how open I was being with her. Usually, I was a cold, heartless bastard...huh, maybe I'm getting to close to her? Well, we might end up on the same team...eating together...going on long term missions...sharing beds wh-

I cut off my train of thoughts, fighting down my blush.

As I walked in the door I noted that Ridley had moved, she leaned against the wall opposite of the door and put her feet up on the bench. When I walked in Keaton had jumped off my shoulder and ran to Ridley, snuggling on her bosom. _'Lucky dog.'_ the thought unwillingly going through my head as I watched Keaton.

Shaking it off I sat next to Ridley, who had resumed the position before I had left by swinging her feet to the floor. Chuckling softly, I told her about my "Battle" with Daniel.

"...then he landed on the ground, but in the air, showing off his pink and white stripped boxers!" We laughed extra hard at that.

"So you were in Void right? I heard that they make up personalities, stupid or oddly happy or something to fool enemies into underestimating or overestimating you." I could tell she was trying to word her sentences correctly, "So is this the real you? I mean" -a small blush- "am I talking to a different side you put up or is this the real you?"

Sighing I looked at her, "I'm not sure myself...I usually only change my facade when I am facing an enemy or talking with somebody I don't know...but, with you...I can just...I dunno, be myself."

She rolled her eyes but smiled none-the-less. "You have a pretty smile." I had murmured. Blushing she ducked her head and closed her eyes, stroking Keaton, who was curled in her arms. Sighing I saw Paul come back from the round after Daniel and I. Star's assistant Sebastian had leapt up, going to collect Star no doubt.

Sighing I pulled my feet up like Ridley had but instead I put my head in her lap, content with the warmth. She hadn't minded because she started playing with my hair, apparently as bored as I was. I had closed my eyes so I didn't see Keaton jump on my chest, slightly startling me. I just started stoking him after I got over the fact I wasn't on _that_ mission. I involuntarily shivered and Ridley put her hands on my cheeks, warming me.

After a few minutes the last of the first few rounds on my side had finished up and the semi-finals started. The guard called, "Will Jack and Paul please come to the arena." I furrowed my brows and sighed as he called my name. Opening my eyes I looked at Ridley and saw that she was looking to me, smiling slightly, mouthing _Go on._ Whistling, Keaton jumped on my shoulder pad as I got up, leaving the room with a quick wave to Ridley.

As the round started I saw Paul nervously look at me and grip his Iron Edge harder. I shook my head and told him, "I want to go talk to Ridley again so if you waste my time I'll have to find a new place to hide the bodies, you catch my drift?"

Everyone knows my reputation in town but the nobles ignore the Bandit Guild because we never amount to more than petty thieves in their eyes. I'm good at my job, I am an assassin and combat specialist.

When I first came to Radiata I had looked around town and was heading to Theater Vancoor when I tripped at the end of he bridge. Flau saw and helped me pick up my stuff, thanking her I asked if there were any openings in the guilds and she took a good look at me. She had grinned and took me to the Bandit Guild where they trained me daily.

Around the 5th month they took me on a tracking mission to see if I could use stealth and track a target. What I didn't know was they set me up and well...they found out I was an amazing combat and assault type and with a little more training I was one of the top assassins in the guild.

I was sent on a mission every two weeks or so, taking the middle to high rank jobs and completing them without trouble. I had eventually found Keaton and made a name for myself...

Paul had blocked my strike to his head, leaving his torso open. I quickly pulled my sword and gave him a shallow slash to his midriff which had dripped onto my chest and sword arm. I I jumped back and put my sword in the ground, running up to him with my fists raised. He turned to block a fist at his head but I feigned it and did a handstand, kicking him upwards with a rough kick to the chest.

His sword went flying and I flipped up, grabbed it, and jumped over to him, aiming his sword at his neck. He closed his eyes and I landed, holding the sword an inch from his neck. He opened his eyes and quickly sat up arms raised as if I were going to hit him. I looked at him before shrugging and giving him a swift chop to the neck, knocking him out. Keaton had jumped off my shoulder before the round began but now he ran up and leapt up on my shoulder.

Junzaburo called me the winner as I walked out, I had dragged Paul to the doorway and propped him up, letting the guard drag him to the waiting room.

As I entered the room I sighed and started walking over to Ridley. She gasped when she saw my slightly bloody arm. "God Jack! What did you do?!" I scratched my head sheepishly when she tried to 'examine the wound' and said, "it's not my blood...besides, I've had worse. I mean, if I really did get a wound."

She had paused and shook her head, sitting down and called Keaton. He eagerly jumped up, not getting so much attention in a while. Jack just laughed and sat down, leaning against the wall.

Soon enough, Ridley was called, and I had no idea who her opponent was. Ridley sighed and stood, handing Keaton to me and walked in the door. She flashed me a quick smile and I couldn't help but grin in return, leaning on the wall again. Furrowing my brows I closed my eyes and thought of where I had seen that guy...

Garcia! Right! Erm, I think he's in the priest guild or something...happy I figured it out I leaned back and looked at everyone else. Daniel was silent and sporting a bruise under his chin, where he fell, Paul had bandages wrapped around his torso, Star was passed out on the floor, Sebastian was fanning Star, Giske was waiting for his fight and Goyle was eyeing Giske, his opponent. (AN: I know Dan was the other competitor but he needed to be at the club so I could characterize Keaton, plus Giske is cool and I've used him in a few of my fights in the game when I choose human side .)

Ridley must have come in when I was analyzing the other people because I wasn't able to feel her presence until she started sluggishly walking towards me, looking a little tired. Sighing, she plopped next to me and leaned on my shoulder, eyes closed. Garcia is a pretty good fighter when he underestimates someone.

Keaton yipped and I pulled her on my lap, Keaton dropping onto hers when she settled. She was too tired to argue. I saw Giske smile and nod his head, causing me to blush and stare at the door. With an arm under Ridley's legs and the other supporting her back I slightly lifted her and crossed my feet, leaning against the wall. She put her head back on my chest.

She must have done a number on Garcia because it was at least ten minutes before the guard came back, calling Giske and Goyle.

We waited another ten minutes before they came back, Ridley having restored her energy left to fight Giske, much to my displeasure.

Soon enough, they came back, Ridley still looking fresh while Giske was sporting a few bruises and a small cut on his leg. Ridley had mixed emotions, as had I. We were going to fight each other after we had established a strong connection, which I knew we hadn't had one from another person in a long time.

We looked at each other and she sat down next to me, waiting for the guard. I let Keaton walk over to her lap and settle down, Ridley stroking him.

After what seemed like an eternity packed into one small minute I said a bit obviously and at a loss for words, "So, we'll be fighting each other, eh?" She didn't respond and looked at the ground, eyes clouded with emotion. I just sighed and put an arm around her. She was sill at first but just dropped it and leaned in graciously.

All too soon the guard walked in and sealed our fates.

He commanded, "Jack and Ridley follow me to the final round." he must have been put off by our closeness but didn't comment as we got up and followed him to the coliseum. Ridley walked next to me, Keaton in her arms, and blindly following the guard.

We entered the coliseum and walked up to Junzaburo, I was on the right and her on the left. We took shaky breaths and drew our weapons, she took up her axe and I raised my sword. I looked at her...I didn't want to hurt her, hell, I couldn't!

She charged but I just sheathed by sword and dodged, catching her before she fell then jumping back. She looked crushed that we were 'fighting' and I couldn't blame her, I was too. Either way, one of us was going to make it...I could always try next year...

No! That was the old me, I have to make this and make father proud...but not at the cost of this wonderful bond I have somehow made. Her eyes were glassy and her axe slow but she swung and I dodged, catching her before she would fall or if her vision got too blurry. After ten minutes of forced dodging and catching I was getting tired and I am known as a stamina freak!

She was panting, her axe forgotten, hands in the air. I had landed a few hits and she had too, when she fell or if I let her past my defense, "Ridley, you know I refuse to injure you."

"Jack it's that or I'll have to knock you out...but I can't!" we've said similar lines the whole fight, Junzaburo looking at us in amusement. Finally, I snapped and said, "Fine!" She looked surprised as I rushed her and with a chop to the neck I knocked her out, caught her and picked her up bridal style. Looking coldly at Junzaburo I said, "I give up." He was at a loss for words but I ignored him.

I walked coldly to the waiting room, Ridley held tight in my arms. I sat cross-legged with Ridley on my lap, Keaton on hers, and my hand running through her hair as I held her against my chest. Soon enough, the guard came. I looked down at Ridley and started to shake her awake.

She groaned and her eyes fluttered open, she probably didn't recognize the waiting room or something but she swiftly sat up and gasped out, "Where am I?"

I said, "I knocked you out, gave up and came back here, you have been sitting on my lap the whole time. The guard just called to announce the results." She nodded blushing and tried to get up, immediately I picked her up bridal style, much to her deteriorating protests.

We had just seen Goyle's back as he entered the Coliseum and we realized we were the last to go in. She blushed further when Giske whistled and I said, "If you want your tongue still in your mouth I would suggest you shut up." Immediately he wised up and faced Junzaburo.

Junzaburo gave his boring speech and I just looked blankly at him, wishing he would get to the point.

"This year we have some interesting results! Because Jack forfeited his match after he knocked out Miss Ridley we don't have a real winner! Lord Larks keen eye has picked out the best candidates for the position of Radiata's newest recruits! The winners of the trials are..."

--

AN: if your wondering WHY i am making the JackxRidley go in such a fast pace is because of three reasons:

**1)** **Jack has never REALLY bonded with anyone besides Adele and even that bond is a little strained. Ridley isn't very close to her father and i am presuming her mother is dead. She became bitter and cold because of that and didn't have time to form bonds with anyone. Then, out of the blue, is this (handsome) man, her age, that has the exact same "problem" if you will.**

**2)They are able to understand the hardships of life and know what it's like without the love of a parent(s) which makes a bond that can only strengthen a relationship.**

**3) In my story (and it's in the game too) Ridley looks and acts nothing like her father. The only difference between my story and the game is that Jasne is very strict on her contact with other people so she won't become too attached and end up like him, causing her to lose her ability to socialize with strangers. jack has been the only person in YEARS that she talked about her past and feelings because of the bond they created. That, again, just makes it stonger.**

I know there are people that read this story and if you review, i update faster!

so...take the hint and review!

even if it's just, "good story, OMG update!"

critisism will be so appreciated, flames will be laughed at!

simple as that.

xdemonXchanx


	4. Broken Mask

_Recap: "The winners of the trials are..."_

Junzaburo tried to pause for dramatic effect but I glared at him and he flinched. He sighed and said loudly, "The winners are Jack Russell and Ridley Silverlake!" He looked a bit put off but we were pleasantly surprised. A bit confused I asked, "Why both of us? Well, not that I mind..."

Lord Larks stepped up from behind Junzaburo and said, "You both are flawless fighters, honorable and able to keep a level head in combat. While you seemed to have let outside affairs effect you, Jack had solved the problem and knocked you out but then forfeiting, a good sign of knightly chivalry." Jack nodded, pleased with his explanation and Larks continued, "Now that this has been sorted out, may I introduce Ganz Rothschild, your captain." He motioned to the man behind him and walked out the door as the short man behind him bowed and walked up to us.

He was a somewhat short, chubby, covered in royal blue armored man and looked around 25. He walked up to us and saluted. He seemed amused that I was still holding Ridley and I covered my irritation at him by adopting a smug smirk.

"My name is Ganz Rothschild and I will be the leader of our brigade. I am looking forward to getting to know you and, while they held the exams earlier than normal **(1)**, I am well prepared and hope we can have you quickly springing up in the ranks!" Suddenly he frowned, then quickly smiled again, "Good, you two seem to get along quite well!"

Ridley must have though about how funny we must have looked because she giggled. I thought about it too: I was holding her bridal style, an arm under her back and legs, she had put her arms around my neck and Keaton was standing on my shoulder. I chuckled and said, "I knocked her unconscious and I know firsthand how bad it is to walk so soon afterwards."

I grimaced and tried to block the lingering memories, parts still got through...

_Flashback!_

"_We can do this mission, easy! C'mon Aid----!"_

"_This is the place! Let's sneak in the side...right Ai----?"_

"_There are too many...but I'm not going to let us die without a fight!"_

"_I'm not gonna leave you here! You're my best friend , Aid---"_

_End Flashback!_

"–ck? Jack are you okay? Jack!" Snapping back to reality at the sound of Ridley's voice I shook my head and sighed, my subconscious hold on Ridley tightened but I quickly shook the memories and loosened my hold slightly.

Ganz looked worried but he just shot me a concerned look and said, "Jack did you hear me? Anyway, You will be rooming with me, Ridley lives in the castle and will be situated nearby, her own room already set up."

I nodded and I motioned for him to lead the way, he looked cautious of Ridley in my arms but as Ridley turned her attention away from me I sent him a steely glare that got him moving, a bit reluctantly.

I knew it was going to look a bit scandalous with me holding her this way but I didn't care. We had the beginnings of a great friendship and I didn't want to break bonds like that because of someone else.

Soon enough we walked up the last flight of stairs and I wasn't too fatigued, maybe a little thirsty, but my stamina recovered fast. While training with Flau and Rynka they noticed that I tired out pretty quickly during an uneven or long term fight. They had me train twice as hard: weights, missions and a quick rest was my life for a long while before they had me train weapons. I knew about half of the one handed sword techniques and two or three two handed sword techniques from Adele but Flau and Rynka helped me develop and master the sword, spear, and axe.

Once I had mastered weapons (about a year into my training, including the stamina training.) I had done some teaming up with the warrior guild, making a few friends and completing a few missions around the town. It lead to some exploring that I hadn't really done before. Then that led to even more rogue-skill training...

Ganz and I headed up the stairs and I could feel Ridley sag against me, and her breathing had evened along with Keaton's. I could tell Ganz was anxious about Ridley in my arms as we walked up but I felt no signs of fatigue. By the time we were heading up to the third floor Ganz was amazed I was still moving.

Ganz shot me a disbelieving glance but Ridley was near asleep in my arms...no, she was asleep! Huh, I hope she stops clinging soon then, I don't want to keep her in my arms for the WHOLE day, a bath would be quite inviting actually.

He stopped at a room close to the stairs and said quietly, "This is Ridley's room, wake her--" He must have caught my glare and quickly opened the door, Ridley must have been woken at the sound of the door opening because she groaned and I sat on the bed, trying to softly loosen her grip.

After five minutes of trying to get out of her death grip I sighed as Ganz giggled...again! Seriously, what guy giggles? Anyway, I nudged Ridley's arm and called to her softly. Eventually...

"Ngh, Jack? Where are we? I remember you walking to the stairs..."

I sighed happily as she sat up on my lap (she seems to end up on my lap a lot...), glad she was feeling well and released her grip. I replied to her questions, "I walked up through the castle to our rooms so we can change into our gear, you fell asleep in my arms when we walked up to the second floor."

Ridley nodded, sleepy from waking up, and stood up. I continued, "I'll be going upstairs with Ganz to change into my trainee wear and give you some time to recollect and change into yours."

As Ridley eyed her new clothes on her bed I stood and Ganz gave us a final instruction, "Jack, if you come with me we will give Lady Ridley some time to change, we'll meet back in the meeting room to celebrate the inoculation of the Rose Cochon Brigade!"

I looked at her and said, "You should change into your gear now to 'break it in'. I'm rooming with Ganz until we are promoted or on a mission. Anyway I need to find my gear so Ganz can start giving us missions and stuff." I grinned and said, "Shall I wait here while you change or follow Ganz, choices, choices..." Ridley was turning a tomatoe pink and I gave her a quick hug before joining Ganz in the hall. We started a slow pace to the stairs, conversing and trying to form a bond of sorts, attempting to get rid of any tension. The barriors around my mask was slipping and I could feel myself taking off the mask...maybe this is my true "Family" the people who will accept me...like Flau said. The first Sting of the mask broke...

Ganz looked up to me and I grinned back at him, "You'll be teaching us about chivalry and the knight's regulations, while I, a master of all weapons, can teach you so much..."

He laughed, "I have no doubt that you two will be one of the best tag-team partners in history! I wouldn't be to surprised if you were promoted within the year! Jack, your skills to handle a situation are excellent while Lady Ridley seems more happy around you than I have seen for...a long while."His tone went from loud to soft as he talked about Ridley's happiness. He stopped our steady pace to the stairs. Ganz held up his hand, "To victory, right, Jack?" I nodded and gripped his hand in a firm handshake. There goes the Second string...I can feel myself...

"No doubt..." I murmured and he led the way to our room. Hopefully our team will have enough teamwork to actually work together...I allowed my thoughts to wander as he rambled about the knightly-hood of honour or something as we entered our room. I gave a nod or soft "mhm" at the appropriate times.

I slipped a tight, black shirt over my armour...it was from the knights but it seemed to fit my armour well...the somewhat poofy sleeves were a little weird though. I put on a vest of sorts. it was a strange combination of red and black, one flap was a maroon red and the black flap attachecht over it on my side. The back was sort of cape-like and was red on one side while the other was black. There was also a picture of a simple looking dragon in gold. the tail was at the end on the cape then the wings were spread and the head was box-like with two horns sticking out. Ganz looked a bit embarresed and when I asked him about it he said, "I wanted to make sure you felt at home so I had asked for a special design instead of the normal trainee wear." Absolutly surprised I blurted, "It's really cool! Thanks!" Ganz blushed a light pink and I gave him a hug.

He became bashful and said,"err, lets go pick up Lady Ridley shall we?"

_Snap!_

And the mask has broken.

**AN: (1) I need to develope the characters and two missions isn't enough...**

YAY i'm back! hope you like the update!


	5. New Ties

Recap: He became bashful and said,"Err, lets go pick up Lady Ridley shall we?"

_Snap!_

And the mask has broken.

I sighed as we walked down the stairs to Ridley's room. Ganz was lecturing me about honor and I said, "Captain, an assassin and thief like me still has honor. It's just a different set of rules. Hell, I could teach you more than you could teach me."

Ganz rolled his eyes and said, "I'll give you my Knight's Chivalrous Behavior book if you promise to read and remember it during your spare time. You need to learn to listen to your elders."

I smirked, triumphant. He blushed, embarrassed, and sputtered, "I'm only twenty-eight!" I just laughed.

Soon we arrived at Ridley's room and she was leaning against the wall in her new gear:

Her undershirt was snug, reaching the top of her neck then loosening at the end and hanging over her plate skirt. The over armor was a metal plate that wrapped around her upper torso and held down by a strap holding her axe. Instead of wearing the 'shorts' she was wearing a skirt, probably since we aren't doing anything and she wanted to be comfortable. The plate shorts were long, thick sheets of metal that ended above her knees. I also realized that her boots (which came up mid-calf) were steel tipped like mine.

I smirked lewdly and she blushed then hit me on the arm playfully. Ganz seemed either oblivious to our dealings or...no, he couldn't...

Ganz smiled and held his arms widely, "Now that we're ready to go lets head to the meeting room!"

He turned and we followed him up the stairs, listening to him rant about teamwork and the importance of helping teammates...or something. I was behind Ridley and looking up her skirt as she walked up...hehe...

_Whap!_

"Ow!" I whined, "I had a nice view..." Ridley looked ready to tear off my manhood. Gulp.

Ganz didn't hear us and continued up entering the meeting room. Ridley grabbed her axe and I ran the rest of the way, laughing and fueling her anger. (Although I knew she would only hit me hard upside the head with her hand instead of her axe). We burst in the door and I hid behind Ganz, still smirking lewdly. Ganz looked confused at our antics and she gave me a good kick...at least she didn't tear it off...

I limped painfully beside Ganz and he just shook his head, starting his big speech.

"We will have many opportunities to hone our skills, teamwork is the key!" He stuttered but soon his voice grew in confidence. He stood, "er... on this the most auspicious of days!"

"Cut the crap captain, let's grab our friends and go celebrate! My treat!" I said, cutting him off. He sighed.

"Fine. Way to take my gusto!" Ridley just rolled her eyes and they followed me out.

* * *

As we left the castle Ridley got curious, "So where are we going to go exactly?" I looked back at her and saw Ganz dragging his feet, head down and moping.

Ignoring the question I said, "Hey captian, I will lose all respect I have for you if you keep moping like that." He straighted up and blushed, we laughed.

As we entered the Void Ridley started to get nervous, "Jack, i haven't been out here before...I don't like it out here."

I smiled, "It's okay, i'm going to pick up Keaton and we'll head to Club Vampire, Dan owes me a favor so we'll have it all to ourselves." As we headed up to my apartment I opened the door and called Keaton. When he didn't show up and shrugged, Flau and Adelle must have taken him with them shopping. I grimanced as I saw my wallet open and 500 dalgos was taken. Shaking my head I noticed I still had quite a lot left so I pocketed it and we headed to the stairs once more.

As I waved to Pinky I checked my clock and noticed it was only 3 PM. I shrugged and asked, "Have you guys gotten any new weapons or armour lately?" They looked at me and Ridley said, "You know that only the captians can wear what they want. besides we just got our recruit uniforms."

I waved her off and stated, "You have to wear the tabard, but the armor can be anything you want. Let's pay a visit to Lumbar, shall we?"


	6. NEW VERSION UP AND RUNNING!

Alright, I've got the new and revised version up and running! Check my profile for the new story and check out the poll I've got set up! It'll probably take a long time before I actually start that one but it'll also be a while till I make up my mind. Enjoy, everyone! I hope your enthusiasm boosts my confidence and willingness to post this to the max! 


End file.
